The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Seabrook's Lavender’.
‘Seabrook's Lavender’ was discovered as a single plant growing in a bed of Verbena cultivars in a cultivated area of Chelmsford, Essex, England in 1996. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Seabrook's Lavender’ first occurred in 1998 in Chelmsford, Essex, England. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.